To Whom it May Concern
by ThePoisonedYouth
Summary: We've done it, everyone! We've managed to either piss off and/or entertain the entire World Conference! They have sent us letters, ranging from annoyed to happy, and everything in between!
1. Germany

**A/N We've done it, everyone! We've managed to either piss off and/or entertain the entire World Conference!**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern -

I don't really like pasta. I just eat it to make Italy happy.

Vat? Do I like Italy? Of courze. He is mein friend.

Vait, more zan just mein friend? Um.. uh.. GOODBYE!

From,

Germany.

P.S. Don't tell Italy I don't like pasta.

* * *

 **A/N DON'T DENY YOUR LOVE, LUDDY!**

 **Okay, that was chapter one. Heres how this is gonna work.**

 **Each chapter will be a different country, "sending" a letter about some random topic.**

 **You're more than welcome to send ideas or request a certain country. If you send an idea, SEND IT THROUGH PM. If I do use your idea then anyone who reads the reviews'll be spoiled about it. I won't take them from reviews, though if I end up doing a chapter that is similar to your idea then I probably read your review and forgot someone put it in said review.**

 **Also, each chapter DOES NOT reflect my personal tastes. They'll just be things that I feel like poking fun at. Don't get pissed off because I made fun of your OTP in a chapter, this is for entertainment and 90% of the time your OTP might be my OTP.**

 **Okay. I'm finished explaining thing.**

 **~ The Poisoned Youth**


	2. Norway

**A/N Turns out Norway is a legitimate character in Hetalia. Who knew, because I didn't.**

* * *

To Whom it May Concern -

Okay well first of all, 10 points to Frozen for the bark up/bark down joke. Denmark and I got a kick out of it.

Second of all, yes. It is the Norwegian version of "toilet paper over or under". Stop asking, we've literally wasted two meetings about up or down and over or under.

Even though its down and over.

It is.

Trust me.

Don't listen to Denmark.

He lies. A lot.

From,

Norway.

* * *

 **A/N And this is what happens when you leave an American and Norwegian** **in the same Skype chat for more than 30 minutes.**


	3. Who? (Canada)

**A/N So, this one random letter came... wonder who its from...**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern -

I AM NOT AMERICA!

I AM CANADA! MATTHEW!

I AM A COUNTRY TOO!

From,

Canada

P.S. NOTICE ME DAMN IT!

* * *

 **A/N Yea, no clue who sent it.**

 **(Kidding, we love you Mattie.)**


	4. Switzerland

**A/N This was sent in by** _ **Forever Prosperous.**_ **Thank you for sending it in!**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

Please don't ask me if I was the Hunter who shot Bambi's mom. Someone told Liechtenstein that, and she wouldn't speak to me for weeks. I won't shoot if you ask me that, I'll get very angry.

I will get angry if you call the cops on me or tell nations to file restraining orders on me, too.

If I say, 'I'll Kill you until you're dead!', don't correct me on my grammar. I know it doesn't make sense.

What gets me going is when someone tells me I need Anger Management.

Goodbye,

Switzerland.

* * *

 **A/N But what if you _were_ the hunter, Switzy!**

 **This might just open up a whole range of Hetalia/Disney headcannons.**


	5. Sweden

**A/N Woah. Reviews. *Pokes them with a stick***

 **Joking, joking. Never thought some'd review this.**

 **Red-Hot Habanero: I would if I knew any Disney Headcannons that weren't already solved and or debunked xD**

 **Polly Little: Yea, the first chapter was a test to see if I could pull off any accents and if anyone liked it. I was gonna try and do accents for whatever reason but I gave up. Yay laziness.**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern -

Stop asking if I've ever gotten lost in an IKEA.

I founded it.

Why would I get lost in one?!

...Okay I got lost once.

STOP LAUGHING! I WAS CHASING DENMARK!

From,

Sweden

* * *

 **A/N Yea funny story. I was talking to a Swedish friend and IKEA came up.**

 **When I asked about IKEA, he let out a pained scream and said "Why the hell did we invent that hellish place?! I get lost in them every time!"**

 **Hence why Sweden's getting the spotlight this time.**


	6. Tony

**A/N Yea don't kill me because I haven't update in forever, I've been busy. Also, +10 points to whoever gets the reference.**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern -

I was Steve.

It was a separate universe.

\- Tony

(P.S. England is a limey bastard!)

* * *

 **A/N So this was thought up between 23 other Hetalians + myself. I refuse to say the game name. I will next chapter though. It's just a little theory we had.**


End file.
